


The Rainy Day

by heartshxn



Series: School Shenanigans [1]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Two Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn
Summary: Just a story about Yook Dongsik and Seo Inwoo as high school teachers.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: School Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/gifts).



It was a bright sunny morning in mid May. 

The sun wasn’t out so much, today was actually quite cloudy. Nonetheless, it was beautiful to Dongsik. He took light steps, heading towards the large high school. While arriving, he was greeted by nearby students taking pictures by the blooming cherry blossom trees. They waved excitedly, yelling a good morning or hello. Dongsik returned the kind gesture and gave the group a warm smile. 

Yes, this curly-haired poodle was a high school teacher. To be precise, a kindhearted literature teacher. The students completely adored him, even male students. He felt that each person had something special inside them, not just the students. Dongsik had a moral that stuck with him for most of his life and it was to remain optimistic. Throughout life and for the people he encountered through his life.

Eventually, he made it to his desk in the teachers office. The small gifts from his students covering the desk caused a small giggle to escape his lips. It wasn’t anything new, but it was delightful. The gifts varied from small cartons of strawberry milk to[ an adorable sheep plush](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/525373112766273357/). His coworker, Oh Mijoo, a history teacher, constantly teased him for being “popular”. He would become flustered and deny the statement, shoving a lollipop that he had received into his mouth. Dongsik decided to prepare for his lesson like he usually did, checking for any errors. 

After a couple minutes, he could sense the presence of a person within the desk across from his own. He popped his head, peering over, noticing the familiar dark slicked back hair. 

“Good morning, Inwoo-ssi!”

The male lifted his head up, glancing over at Dongsik with a tired expression before going back to his work. Seo Inwoo, the school’s psychology teacher, could be described as cold and strict. He usually ate lunch by himself or not at all and never attended meetings unless it was absolutely necessary. Dongsik heard several complaints from students on how his lectures were boring. They wished to sleep during his lessons, but they were too afraid of him to do so. This didn’t stop the younger man from prying himself into Inwoo’s life though. He knew from the bottom of his heart that he had something special buried somewhere. Dongsik just needed to dig a little deeper. 

“Inwoo-ssi, would you like one?” he offered.

He held out a cherry red lollipop towards the other man, mentally anticipating for him to take it. But instead the older man placed a giant binder in between them, forming a barrier. Dongsik huffed in disappointment, slouching in his seat. This was going to be more difficult than he thought...

  
  


The end of the day came creeping around and many of the students exited the school, chatting about their after school plans. Some teachers even clocked out since they were finished with their work. As much as Dongsik would like to leave as well, he still had some leftover paperwork to do. 

Inwoo strolled inside the teachers office, stopping by the entrance when he noticed the curly poof of hair sitting alone, busy scribbling notes. He was going to turn back down the hall until he realized his belongings were inside the same room. The male sighed and shuffled awkwardly to his desk, quickly sliding his jacket on. Inwoo felt the stare of the other man on him and gradually felt flustered. It wasn’t because he disliked Dongsik, rather he had the biggest crush on him which made him unable to function normally whenever he was around. So instead, he chose to ignore the man and his kind gestures. And his cute innocent eyes, and his shining smile, and- ah! Stop! He shouldn’t be thinking like this! Besides, teachers weren’t allowed to date, even though there were some secret relationships among the staff. 

Inwoo dashed out the room, tripping on his own feet along the way. He grew warm at the cute image of Dongsik in his head and attempted to cool himself, pressing his cold hands on his face. 

Dongsik managed to finish up grading his students' tests and began packing up to leave as well.  
The unexpected pouring rain made him pout, he hugged the sheep plush close to his chest and decided to make a run for it. The sudden tug on his wool vest caused him to stumble back, the umbrella hovering over his head caught his attention. He turned and was surprised to see Inwoo standing next to him with bright pink ears, looking straight ahead. 

“Inwoo? Why are you here? I thought you left already.” 

“I-I just came out of the building now.” he stuttered. 

This was the first time Dongsik had heard his voice, it was deep, but soothing. Whenever he tried to have a conversation with the older man he would either make gestures or weird noises. Never full sentences, so hearing this made him smile brightly. 

“So you do talk! Wahh, you should do it more often, your voice sounds nice.” 

A blush spread across his cheeks again at the random compliment, but both his hands were occupied. One held the umbrella while the other held his expensive briefcase, holding his valuable documents. Inwoo began speed walking away out of embarrassment, Dongsik chased after him. Instinctively, he slowed his pace for the curly-haired man to catch up and get underneath the umbrella once more. He spotted the stuffed animal in his arms and scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes to himself. Was he really getting jealous over an inanimate object? Probably...

“Do you want to go get French fries, Inwoo-ssi? I’ve been craving them.” Dongsik suggested.

Was he asking him out on a date? No, of course not! It was just to get food, but some dates did have food involved... Inwoo shook the thought off and tried to keep himself together, even though inside his subconscious screamed a loud “YES!”.

“Sure, I’ll pay for the ketchup.” he said.

Dongsik furrowed his brows together and froze in his spot, confused. Meanwhile, the dark-haired man continued the path to the nearest fast food restaurant. 

“But the ketchup is free?” he called out, letting himself get wet. 

Inwoo turned around with a teasing smirk. “Exactly, you’re paying.” 

Dongsik let out an offended gasp and pouted habitually. He watched the man step back over to him, covering them both with the umbrella. 

“Let’s hurry, you’re going to get sick.” 

He stared at Inwoo for a while and without thinking, pressed a quick peck on his pale cheek. The younger man giggled at the shocked expression that appeared and stole the umbrella. Dongsik began walking again, not seeing the other man following him. He yanked his head to the shocked statue slowly getting drenched in the rain.

“Let’s go! The fries are not gonna pay for themselves!” he laughed. 

His laugh quickly became a scream, bolting away with a needy Inwoo chasing after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best and I apologize, but I just wanted to gift back dracoon for their amazing story xx


End file.
